Crowley doesnt like to play nice
by Faithless wanderer
Summary: Crowley everyone's favorite backstabbing crossroads demon king has met his end but just when he was faced with death like any other lesser creature it was time to make a deal after all only chumps think deaths an offer


**Hello everyone faithless here great to see everyone joining me for another adventure**

 **well this one came about from me reading other Fanfictions.**

 **Once again I had the idea that if you take a story and that you don't like how it ends well just make a new**

 **Sure it won't be the same story or even the same person but if you want another ending for someone then dream a better dream**

 **Cookies if you know that line**

 **Anyway I can't stand to watch Supernatural without Crowley I mean come on he's pivotal to the show, he's friggin Crowley**

 **So join me as we flash back to the good ol days with a little twist**

 **Hehehe enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley stood there mere feet away from the pain in his ass, and quite the supposed terror Lucifer

They were standing in quite the ruins of a damn civilization

They ended up here while trying to keep Lucifer from claiming his spawn from the woman giving birth

Well long story short, the Nephilim child tore a hole into this dimension and well Crowley intended to keep Lucifer on this side

"Well Lucy looks like I'm going to get the last laugh"

Lucifer just stood there looking at crowley

"Come on pet, do you really think you've got what it takes to put me down, you had your chance to put me back in the cage but you made it personal"

"Your right i did make it personal, after all you humiliated me"

Lucifer just chuckled remembering all the humiliating things he did to crowley

"Yes it was oh so fun, you my little dog peed on my carpet, so it was only right that i push your face in it to teach you a lesson"

Crowley had a quick quip to throw but he held it back, after all why talk about it when doing something would be all the sweeter

Crowley turned his head to sam and dean

"Bye boys"

With a little use of his Demon Mojo he threw them through the portal

Lucifer just smirked

"Oh does the poor doggy not want an audience to see him lick my shoes"

"Ah-ah-ah don't be so cheeky my dear Lucifer, you see while i cant kill you I have just the thing for you to enjoy"

"Oh, tell me then doggy"

"Well you see, before your dear father chuck left with Amara he and I made a deal"

"Oh, so tell me doggy what did the oh so craptastic creator do"

Crowley smirked knowing that he was about to have quite the bit of fun

"Well you see, i mentioned to him that you being well..you couldn't be trusted, so i made a deal for let's call it insurance"

"Oh well do be sure to spell it out, nrvaude while i can crack that little head of yours and peek inside i find the all the thoughts tend to bleed away when i splatter your brain like a melon"

"Ah well you see, that's precisely the deal i made, see the way it works is that well hahaha when i die you die"

That took the smile right off Lucifer's face

"Well that's quite the party pooper but I don't need you dead, seeing you alive and suffering sounds is so much sweeter"

"Yes well you see, i don't need you to kill me, as it happens i can just do this"

With that crowley sported a devilish smile as he forced the angel blade deep into himself

The flash of power burning inside him waa visible through his flesh as the angel blade burned him away

And Lucifer well he began to flash a bright and blinding color

The morningstar was burning away

And that's the last thing crowley saw before the darkness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Snap**

Both the sound and the image Crowley saw

One second there was nothing and then there was…. A bar

Crowley looked around the room seeing no one just a well stocked bar filled with drinks

Crowley being who he was decided that a little nip couldn't hurt

So he walked right on through the side entrance and got behind the bar and pick himself a nice bottle and a clean glass

After serving himself in his humble opinion a well deserved victory drink

Even in death he still wins

"So Crowley I guess you were right"

Crowley was surprised of course, but he wasn't about to admit that he still had his pride after all

Crowley turned towards the direction the voice came from only to see his old pal Chuck

"Well if it isn't my good friend Chuck"

"Yeah let's go with friends then Crowley, so tell me what made you decide that the only way to stop Lucifer was death"

"Well Chuck i may be a demon but I like you was a father and I know that a resentful child can hold quite the grudge"

Chuck didn't shift from his seat at the booth, he merely chuckle a slight amount and took a drink from his glass

"So you believed he would throw a tantrum when i left"

"Exactly, when you've got a powerful being like lucifer with all his fermented daddy issues well you've got yourself a bomb"

Chuck responded with a mirthless chuckle, the first sign hed given that he was saddened by what happened

"So in the end my son wasn't going to get better"

"Come now Chuck we both know you saw this coming"

"Oh and how do you know that"

"It's simple Chuck, We both know you know how the story ends, while you refuse to give any spoilers you have hinted quite strongly towards the winchesters prevailing in the end over every obstacle including Lucifer"

"You didn't answer the question"

"Oh didn't I, here i was quite sure we were done with the games"

"Come ine Crowley indulge me"

"Fine, well quite simply i gambled"

"Oh"

"Well of course, when i asked you for that failsafe i knew the moment you agreed that you knew Lucifer was going to die, probably not by me but by giving me that power you acknowledged that Lucifer was always going to kick the bucket"

"Hahaha well you got me, you sure did. But you are mistaken"

"Oh and how is that"

"Well you see, he isnt dead"

With that crowley dropped his glass, slipping from his now slack hold into the waiting embrace of the hardwood floors shattering in impact, spilling its contents across the room

"What the bloody hell do you mean that he isn't dead"

"Do calm down Crowley, things are advancing as they must"

Crowley while angry was quickly grabbing himself a new glass, he Now definitely deserved a drink

"What the bloody hell are you talking about i watched him die"

"Well you kinda did and didn't"

"Explain"

"Calm down crowley, It's simple really. It is as you say i knew how things would play out and i knew that you were going to kill yourself for the ritual to close the portal, so when you came and asked for our little deal i decided that i would give you the satisfaction of dying while ruining Lucifers day"

Crowley gofahd and lightly coughed before snarling and tossing his new glass at the wall

"Yes and you just had to take it from me"

"While true i did so with the intent to make up for it-

"And how the hell do you intend to do that"

-well if you would let me finish maybe then you would find out, besides Lucifer only had a few months to live before the winchesters killed him"

Crowley decided to respond by taking another glass and getting more to drink, this crap was too much to deal with without something good to soothe him

well that and his celebratory drink over the knowledge that he was right once again the Winchester were a dangerous duo, especially to all the morons who refused to acknowledge their potential

After watching crowley stew in his little rage for a few minutes Chuck decided he had given crowley long enough

"Well 'friend' are you ready to hear what i have to say"

Crowley having had time to let go of his anger over being denied the satisfaction of killing Lucifer decided that maybe he was ready to hear him out

"Fine soo chuck what little deal are you ready to offer me"

"What makes you think it isn't just a gift"

"Because i'm not that stupid, every gift no matter how little has tiny strings attached only the stupid don't see them"

"That's very cynical of you Crowley"

"Hello Demon King of the crossroads, King of hell any part of that ring some bells"

"Yes-yes crowley, if i took a drink for every time you had said that even I would be drunk"

"Now that i would pay to see"

"Well while tempting to have a drinking buddy that's not the 'deal' as you put it"

"Oh fine, i'll admit you've got me curious. So tell me chuck what's this deal you've got for me"

"Oh Crowley it isn't just some deal, it's quite the doozy really, in fact it's a multiple choice-

"So that way when i get pissed off when something happens you can say i picked it"

-...well not in those words but if you wanna take all the fun out of it then sure"

"Heh well i've got to admit i do want to hear those choices now"

"Well then let's get started"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey guys faithless**

 **As you can tell this is a one shot(ish)**

 **The idea is supposed to be that I'm going to use this to launch crowley into another time or world and make this into a game**

 **Yes you heard right this is a Gamer fanfic featuring crowley crazy right**

 **But to do that i need ideas because i can't think of any yet, its weird but the fact that its crowley made me picky about what hellhole to throw him into for fun**

 **So please message me, review and give me ideas to write about thanks!**


End file.
